This new Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a sport of the variety `Staronic` growing in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland, and because of the large size of the blooms, the oval shape of their petals, and their attractive color distribution, this sport was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Aalsmeer in 1986 by its own root and further propagation through several generations, by dividing rhizomes, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.